disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Rockwaller
Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School cheerleader classmate, and her rival in almost every aspect. She was voiced by Kirsten Storms. Family Bonnie is the youngest of her family. Her gorgeous big sisters, Connie and Lonnie, look down on her. Her enthusiastic but kind-hearted mother is a source of consternation and embarrassment. Her father is unknown (though it is possible she may have inherited her stuck-up personality from him). Personal History Bonnie has been in a rivalry with Kim since at least middle school. She's snobbish, dismissive, beautiful and has a superior attitude towards Kim, Ron, Monique and people in general, which may have been caused by her sisters always looking down on her. She cultivates an ivory tower position at the top of the high school "food chain", and seems to keep it that way by dating Brick Flagg, the school's football quarterback because she considers it a status symbol. This is challenged by Kim's general popularity of leading the cheer squad, which Bonnie wants and considers it humiliating to be playing second fiddle. At the end of the series, she is dismayed to learn that she had skipped classes so many times that she is unable to graduate, and so has to attend summer school. Relationship Brick Flagg had been her boyfriend on and off for several years until he could no longer stand her. In "Homecoming Upset", she starts dating Señor Senior Junior and they remain together when the final episode of the series ends. She has taken a shine to Tim and Jim Possible, because of their potential to embarrass Kim in public. (Ironically, they don't seem to like her very much.) Kim is her rival and the conflict between them is mentioned a lot throughout the series. She forms a posse with several other members of the MHS cheerleading squad, notably Tara and Hope, but they don't unilaterally support her crusade against Kim. Talents and Skills Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, though her skills are focused more towards dance and movement than fighting. She also has a talent for pushing all the right buttons, and for faking sincerity at opportune times. Bonnie generally does not like hard work, but she did put a lot of effort into becoming leader of the cheerleading squad in "Number One". Trivia *She shares the same first name with a character from the sitcom $h*! My Dad Says ''who apparently is played by Nicole Sullivan.﻿ *In ''A Sitch in Time, an older Bonnie was a teacher at the Disciplinary Center. One of her students was an older Brick Flagg. *Her Birthday is October 27th, 1988. Gallery Bonnie_Mugshot.png Homecoming Upset (4).jpg Homecoming Upset.jpg char_33627_thumb.jpg Bonnie Rockwaller.jpg Bonnie Rockwaller Close Up.jpg Mad Dogs and Aliens (2).jpg Number One.jpg Trading Faces (3).jpg Bonnieoutfits5.png Graduation Part 2.jpg Graduation Part 2 (1).jpg Graduation Part 2 (6).jpg Graduation Part 2 (9).jpg So The Drama.jpg So The Drama (1).jpg Graduation Part 1 (5).jpg Graduation Part 1 (6).jpg Graduation Part 1 (10).jpg Homecoming Upset (9).jpg Bonnie-s4-GSM.jpg Homecoming Upset (10).jpg Homecoming Upset (12).jpg Bonding.jpg Homecoming Upset (5).jpg Ill Suited (4).jpg Ill Suited (5).jpg Bonnie-s2-ASiT-Past.jpg So The Drama (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h22m07s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h28m10s177.png Queen Bebe (2).jpg Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Hispanic characters Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Antagonists